


Leviosa

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [18]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Brother Ezran and Callum, Callum Being in Awe of His Wings, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Flying, Gen, I LOVE WINGS why aren't there more fics about callum wings my Boi can FlYU, Wingfic, Wings, not a lot of Ez but next fic I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Callum remembers the fear he had felt as Rayla pushed Viren off the cliff.(he learns to fly, and also Ibis and her are there to help)Aka: some scenes I think we missed out on
Relationships: Amaya & Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ibis, Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: It's 3 AM again [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Leviosa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this down so fast because I just found out s3 dropped and Ahhhh I didn't originally like Rayllum, but God this season was so good to them. THIS IS SPOILER FULL BTW.

Callum remembers the fear he had felt as Rayla pushed Viren off the cliff.

His heart pounded, his eyes were blurry with tears. Yet he was alert, zoning in on Rayla as soon as he could. Everything seemed to happen all at once as he shucked off his bag and _dove_ off the cliff.

He had no other goal except to help his Best Friend, his Girlfriend. And that desperation transferred over as he chanted the incantation.

" _Come on, come On_!" Rayla was falling faster. She saw him, and outstretched her hand.

She smiled. " _I love you_ " he said.

" _Manus. Pluma. Volantis."_ An almost cooling wind plowed through him. He felt his arms change. In less than a moment he had wings, but he didn't dwell on it. Diving once more to save her¦ he wanted nothing more than to hold her, but as for now Rayla had to be on ground before she could be safe. _How_ she asked, _Because I love you_ he answered.

The flight was not long at all, and later Callum would dwell on the fact how he knew to fly so quickly. Rayla and him were still - mhmm- preoccupied when they landed, his wings coming up along her back to hug her close as he relished in just Rayla being alive.

They didn't notice anyone around them, nor did they care. At least, not until Callum cracked open an eye and realized they landed in front of a small crowd of people.

Sorens's jaw was on the floor, and his eyes were impossibly wide. Amaya's shock was far more subdued, but obvious as she grasped the sun forge elf next to her (Janai, they would later find). Ibis came down, but his eyes lit up as he saw the wings that went along Callum's arms.

"Are you both alright?" Ibis asked.

"Well, physically yes. Emotionally? Uh we might wanna talk through some stuff later, heh?" Rayla nodded in agreement, and the two seperated from each other just a little bit (they still held hands, err, hand to wing?)

"HOLD UP!" ah, there was Soren, "Congrats Callum-oh you have wings I'm not even going to ask how- and Rayelf congrats to you too!"

Rayla rolled her eyes, jeez, the human Soren was a roudy one. But his heart had the right intentions.

Ibis clapped his hands, "Everyone, I think we should all start heading inside. Some of the sun forge elves and humans brought some food that I can multiply- perks of employing sun forges is they can grow things with magic!"

Janai blinked, "They can?"

"Yes."

"I don't think-"

"Shh, I just don't want them eating all the rations." He chuckled.

Everyone began to hike inside, some slower than usual considering most were wounded. They hadn't lost as many as they thought they would, but the services for The Fallen were to begin tommorow.

Ibis moved, "Callum, wait!" he stopped, but Rayla walked ahead, she had a feeling this conversation was a private affair.

"Callum you still have your wings out." Oh, he flushed, he already started to try and push the magic back when Ibis gently pat his arm. 

"No, you don't necessarily have to put them away yet. Callum, only a few _natural born_ Skyelves can morph their arms into wings. **Never** has a human done so. You are one of a kind, and I'd like to teach you some things about your wings." Ibis smiled at him 

" Ibis, thank you I would love to!"

" Well, would it be alright if I fly with you now?"

He had never flown with anyone (considering he just got his wings) but it was a new experience! He would conquer it head on with a valient face of honor!

"Sure!" 

Callum began readying himself to jump off again when Ibis pat him on the wing again. His arms were already morphed again. 

"Okay, I don't suggest jumping off every location. A lot of the time it dosent give you the direction and power you need for liftoff. The spier is an exception because of how high it is. But for the average liftoff and landing I suggest you do this." Ibis shifted apart his legs, so he looked like he was squatting very lowely. Then he dug his feet into the ground and pushed off of that, using his wings to propel him. 

"See? Do you think you could try that?" 

Callum licked his lips, mimicking the same movement. His liftoff was a bit weak, but far easier then trying to fight against high winds like falling did for him. He was in the air though, and because he knew Rayla was safe he was happy to fly around. It was gorgeous, the night sky (and Rayla- dang he really is in a lovebug stage, or this might be his actual feelings bubbling up the surface). Ibis watched, and couldn't believe the boy was a human. The way he so naturally flew, you would've believed he was a natural born skyelf. 

"It's getting late. I'll teach you more of the Archaneim another day, as for now I suggest you rest." 

So that was that, and Callum headed inside the den, excited to tell Rayla all the amazing things he saw up there. And how next time he'll take her with him! And also Ibis agreeing to teach him because like duh, noone could resist these charms. 

Rayla rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork. Hey, do not say what I think you're going to say." 

Callum grinned, "But I'm _your_ dork." 

She sighed, "Yeah yeah. Goodnight Callum, love you." and she just kissed his lips and walked away, him standing right beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> If Noone draws Callum hugging Rayla with wings I'm gonna draw it myself, and I don't really want to do that to them lmao
> 
> Oh anyway I'm in a rush that's why this is sortve messy (but like, all my works in Its 3am Again are who am I kidding)
> 
> EDIT 11/26/19: I did not know the creators drew that but now I saw it and it's perfect


End file.
